Jogo De Desafio
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: Ninguém nunca imaginaria que um simples jogo de Verdade ou Desafio para passar o tempo, mudaria a vida de dois jovens melhores amigos.


**Disclaimer:** É a mesma coisa de sempre, ninguém me pertence. Minhas histórias não tem fins lucrativos, apenas gosto de escrevê-las e me divirto com isso.

**Sinopse: **Ninguém nunca imaginaria que um simples jogo de Verdade ou Desafio para passar o tempo, mudaria a vida de dois jovens melhores amigos.

**Beta reader:** Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Gêneros: **Amizade, Comédia, Romance e Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos:** Yaoi e um pouco de linguagem imprópria.

**Nota: **Espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura e aproveitem! ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Jogo De Desafio.<strong>

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove_

* * *

><p>Seis amigos estavam jogando o jogo de Verdade ou Desafio em uma aula de história que o professor deixou livre para os alunos estudarem ou conversarem enquanto ele havia ido a uma reunião com os pais de um aluno de outra série. O grupo de seis amigos era formado por: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Balthazar, Nick e Gabriel.<p>

Sempre que podiam e tinham aulas vagas, os amigos sempre jogavam entre eles, mas essa seria a primeira vez que um jogo para passar o tempo, mudaria a vida de dois jovens de quinze anos. 

– [...] Ok, ok! Então, Nick, você escolhe Verdade ou Desafio? – disse Balthazar sorrindo e gargalhando junto com os outros.

– Desafio.

– Uuuhh! – disseram os outros amigos brincando.

– Ok, eu desafio você a dar um selinho na Jo Harvelle. – eles ficaram pouco surpresos.

– Tá bom, aceito. Isso vai ser mole. – riu – Quer que eu faça isso agora? – disse com um tom de vitorioso.

– Então tá. Vai lá gostosão. – falou Balthazar sarcástico.

– Com licença. 

Nick foi até o lugar que Jo estava conversando com suas amigas e como o professor estava em reunião nessa hora, ele deu sua 'cantada infalível' – como ele sempre dizia – e conseguiu ganhar mais que um selinho dela. Pode se dizer que foi um beijo de cinema. O grupo de amigos e os outros alunos ficaram surpresos com o que viram. 

– Eu não acredito que ele conseguiu mesmo! – disse Sam com a boca entreaberta e muito surpreso.

– Calma, Sammy. Não fique com ciúmes. Você ainda vai conseguir ficar com a Jo. – disse Dean, rindo da cara do irmão.

– Ha, ha, ha, engraçadinho. – bufou e revirou os olhos.

– Não liga, Sam. Daqui a pouco chega a hora do Dean. – falou Castiel rindo.

– Nossa, bela piada, Cass. – falou Dean em um tom debochado.

– Não liga pra ele, Cass. Ele deve estar 'naqueles dias'. – completou Sam rindo.

– Vocês dois estão muito engraçadinhos pro meu gosto hoje.

– Fala o que quer, escuta o que não quer, Dean. – Sam e Castiel riram por causa da raiva do loiro.

Nick conseguiu pegar até o número de Jo, para combinarem de se encontrar e voltou para onde os amigos estavam.

– Pronto, era esse o desafio? – disse sorrindo e pouco sarcástico.

– Que sem graça, achei que você levaria um belo tapa dela. – falava Gabriel e eles riram.

– Como disse, minha 'cantada infalível' nunca falha. – estava se gabando.

– Bom, agora é minha vez. – Sam rodou a caneta que eles estavam usando como roleta e ela parou bem no Gabriel – Há! Então, Gabriel. Você escolhe Verdade ou Desafio? – sorriu e sua voz estava com um tom meio sério.

– Verdade.

– É verdade que você já ficou com a Meg atrás daquelas árvores do jardim da escola? – os garotos estavam vibrando.

– Cara, por que você tinha que me lembrar disso?! – eles riram – É verdade. – ele ficou sem jeito.

– É por que adoro te lembrar das coisas que você odeia só pra te sacanear. – piscou e riu.

– Adorável você, Sam Winchester.

– Ele teve um ótimo professor. – Dean se intrometeu na conversa dos dois.

– Eu percebi. – todos riram.

– Bom, agora é minha vez. – Gabriel rodou a caneta e o que todos estavam esperando fazia tempo, ela parou bem em Dean. – Agora sim eu vou me divertir com você! – soltou um riso maléfico.

– Engraçadinho. – debochou.

– Verdade ou Desafio, Dean? – havia um sorriso cheio de travessuras na face de Gabriel. Ele era conhecido como o brincalhão da turma.

– Desafio. – falou sem muito interesse.

– Deixe-me pensar... – colocou a mão no queixo planejando algo talvez, 'vergonhoso' que ele acharia que Dean iria odiar – Então, eu desafio você a dar um beijo de cinema... – fez um suspense.

– Fala logo, Gabriel! – falava Balthazar todo curioso.

– Ok, calma, deixa eu me divertir um pouco, mas que coisa... – pausa – Eu desafio você a dar um beijo de cinema no Castiel.

Os garotos ficaram com os olhos arregalados, Castiel e Dean engoliam a seco. Está certo que eles eram melhores amigos e se conheciam há mais tempo que os outros, mas isso?! Como Dean iria beijar seu melhor amigo? O que eles iriam pensar depois?

– VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! – Dean e Castiel falaram quase ao mesmo tempo, estavam extremamente chocados.

– Não. – riu – Esqueceu que nós juramos que iríamos fazer tudo o que nos desafiassem? – agora ele já estava jogando sujo.

Dean olhou para Castiel, pedindo uma resposta do outro. Para ver se eles iriam fazer isso ou não.

– Cass...? – esperava uma resposta sensata.

– Não sei, Dean. Eu por mim tudo bem, é melhor fazer logo pra depois não ficarem nos enchendo o saco. Sei lá, você é quem decide... – tentou dar a melhor resposta possível. 

Dean pensou por alguns instantes, seus amigos o olhavam curiosos para saber a sua resposta. 

– Ok, eu aceito.

– Ótimo. – Gabriel adquiriu um tom de vitorioso com a resposta que conseguiu de seu amigo e deu meio sorriso.

– Quando?

– Ainda hoje, no intervalo.

– Fechado. – apertaram as mãos para fechar o 'acordo'.

– Só quero ver hein, Dean! – Nick sorria junto com os outros, menos Castiel e Dean sorriam, pois estavam meio tensos. 

Então os dois foram salvos pelo professor Singer que voltou da sua reunião e assim não precisariam mais jogar aquele jogo que estava ficando cada vez mais tenso. 

– Todos em seus lugares. Ainda temos vinte minutos, então vou dar alguns conteúdos – falou o senhor Singer, indo até sua mesa e pegando seu livro de professor. 

Todos voltaram para seus devidos lugares e agora era só esperar pelo intervalo e ver o que seria deles dois depois.

* * *

><p>Depois de passada a aula de história e a de cálculos, finalmente o intervalo chegou.<p>

Os seis garotos foram até as árvores dos jardins da escola, onde quando alguns alunos queriam ficar com seus namorados e namoradas, se escondiam ali no meio das árvores onde ninguém os encontrariam. 

– Está pronto, Cass? – Dean estava tentando confortar o melhor amigo.

– Sim. Vamos logo antes que alguém nos pegue... – ele estava preocupado e nervoso com aquela situação.

– Bom, andem logo vocês dois ai, o que estão esperando? – disse Gabriel.

– Dá pra você esperar?! – falou o Winchester mais velho irritado com a pressa do amigo.

– Não, alguém pode nos encontrar aqui. – completou Balthazar por Gabriel.

– Vai, Dean! – apressou Sam.

– Você também, Sammy?!

– Nós estamos ansiosos, não nos culpe. – falou Nick se intrometendo.

– Ok, ok! Então, pronto, Cass?

– Sim. 

O moreno falou isso e então com muita coragem, os dois começaram de se aproximar um do outro. Fecharam seus olhos e foram de encontro um ao outro devagar.

Seus lábios se tocaram levemente e Dean pode perceber como os lábios do amigo eram macios e deliciosos. Castiel também pode perceber como os lábios carnudos e convidativos de Dean eram saborosos. O moreno entreabriu os lábios, esperando que o outro aprofundasse o beijo e então foi isso mesmo que o loiro fez. Assim começaram de se beijar intensamente e suas línguas estavam se atracando e formando certa batalha entre elas. Aquele tinha sido o melhor beijo da vida daqueles dois jovens.

Quando Gabriel viu que 'a coisa' começou de ficar animada, logo falou: 

– Ei, já tá bom, já tive o que queria. 

Cass e Dean acordaram daquele 'sonho acordado' dos dois e separaram seus lábios. Ainda com um pouco de saliva nos lábios de ambos. 

– Cara, isso foi muito estranho! – disse Balthazar e os outros –menos Castiel e Dean- concordaram.

– Bom, agora vamos embora, estamos perdendo nosso tempo do intervalo! – disse Sam apressado, pois ainda não havia comprado seu lanche.

– É, vamos logo! – completou Nick.

Os quatro rapazes saíram dali correndo para a fila do lanche, deixando Cass e Dean sozinhos.

– Então, o que você achou disso? – Dean estava com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

– Quer saber a verdade? – também estava sorrindo.

– Sim. – agora o sorriso do loiro se transformava em malícia.

– Isso foi ótimo.

– Quer retribuir o favor? – se aproximou do moreno.

– Aham... 

Agora eles estavam grudados um no outro, se beijando intensamente e cheios de... Paixão?

Se desgrudaram para tomar fôlego e Castiel falou: 

– Sabe, eu nunca pensei que um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio poderia mudar a vida de alguém... – sorriu.

– Nem eu... E você sabe que vamos ter que conversar sobre isso, não é verdade? – deu meio sorriso.

– Sim. 

Os dois jovens deram um último beijo, que estava mais para um selinho e saíram dali do meio das árvores de mãos dadas. Eles não estavam nem aí para que os outros alunos fossem pensar deles, porque mais depois eles teriam uma longa conversa pela frente. 

**FIM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para eu ser bem sincera, eu não gostei muito do final que eu fiz. D: Tomara que vocês tenham gostado.<strong>

**Mas então, o que vocês acharam da história? :3 Mereço reviews? *-***

**Beijos e até a próxima! ;***


End file.
